


Eternal Return 鳳凰涅槃

by chantille



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Incarnation, M/M, Post-War, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantille/pseuds/chantille
Summary: 在靈魂上烙記、令他一遍遍從破碎火焰中歸來、乃至與神祇同列的，從來不是冥界之王。鳳凰涅槃的神話，是他的選擇。[輝瞬/冰瞬，並且忽然生成了許多章]





	1. 楔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 輝瞬pwp，慎入

「你不是黑帝斯。」  


逼近的男人周身有黑色炎火，火焰的金色邊緣卻輝烈如日光。

而他一定是歷代黑帝斯肉身裡最熱愛日光的一個了。

他放下畫筆，輕撫那黑暗之火，任之冷冷纏捲，指尖往上至前臂，至周身。  
始終感覺不到這火焰的溫度呢。苦笑。  
「除了黑帝斯，我還能是誰？」

男人握上他不見日光的手腕，焰火染上皮膚又如灰燼剝落，紛紛鱗粉般一瞬而逝黃金的光澤。

那動人心魄的豔麗雙眸，埋葬生命又是生命本身的綠色眼睛凝望著男人。那清澈眼底見著兩人著火，晦暗而靈動。  
「......除了黑帝斯，你還能追隨誰？你難道不是生於魔星之下，嚮往絕對的力量而生？」

「如果這是我的命運......」他在他唇邊低咆。「我與潘朵拉不同。我不在眾神的劇本裡，我有選擇。」  
他輕吻著黑帝斯的肉身。虔誠的褻瀆，輕薄的膜拜。手指穿越深黑的髮絲，他還記得它在陽光下的色澤。

閉上眼，放任自己投入黑色炎火的懷抱。「你有嗎？」

男人沒有中斷那擁抱，從那白皙的頸項間拉出那條鏈子，捧在手中端詳著。星芒、石榴、麥穗，冥府承諾的永恆。

鏈子很長，於是男人緩緩將頭也穿過那條鏈子。  
他們在鏈子圈成的間隙對望。

「一千年又一千年，我還是會選擇你。亞倫，」  
男人望著他，像是下定了決心。周身的黑炎突然燙得驚人，從鏈子的另一端傳來。

他攬著他，用熱得冒煙的金屬在自己的左鎖骨下烙下印記。  
「——輝火！」

Forever yours。

「你是黑帝斯的......而我是你的，我永遠與你一同分享這重擔，」這個名叫輝火的男人，自願背負冥王給他的永恆烙印，雙唇所及皮膚皆因這誓言熾烈地燃燒，像溫暖血流通過久違脈搏，甚至燻紅了那始終清澈的雙眸。

「亞倫......瞬。」

瞬驚醒時，頭蓋骨裡還留有夢中男人低沉的回聲。他看向窗外，天仍深黑，在遠離光害的岬角別墅一隅，只有流星畫過天際。  
他確信自己見過、那名叫輝火的男人進入大氣層時，天邊宛如餘燼般的橘紅色輝光。如此熟悉，暖化他的冰冷與孤寂，卻又與之同源......在終焉之畫裡，化為永遠照耀他的驕陽，不留片羽。

黑帝斯、雅典娜與天馬是屬於神話的。而輝火，輝火對亞倫的誓言是......

熱度從後方傳來，黑暗中伸出一條強壯的手臂，將他撈回被窩。白皙的頸項在黑夜間一閃而過。  
熾熱的吻落在頸後，一時間竟令他分不出來，這是哪一世。

哪一世，竟也沒有絲毫分別。

他倒回男人的懷抱，藉著逐漸適應黑暗的眼裡窗外的微光，摩挲著男人左鎖骨下方皮膚凹凸不平的烙印。那是小時候孤兒院火災，哥哥抱著他逃出來時，被他一直戴著的鏈子燙傷的。但事實是，從前他認為那種深植於血緣的感情，其實早是烙記在他靈魂上的火焰，他與他，原本就是一對。

「我夢見哥哥了。在前次聖戰，」指間還包紮著紗布，指腹在星芒的烙印上來回，「哥哥是......我的愛人，穿越大氣層奔向太陽，成了不死之身，說要永生永世保護我。」

男人的手從他緊緻的腰間滑過，粗礪的手掌探向股間，那前夜已經充分開發、憐愛過的洞口，還有些濕潤，毫不費力地就容納男人粗壯的兩指，充滿侵略性，但也無比溫柔，翻攪間微微露出嫩肉，濁白的液體在指節間閃動光澤，那聲音令他眼眸濕潤。

只在黑暗裡盛放的純淨花朵，無論侵犯過多少次仍然純真得不可思議的表情，無論舔吻過多少次仍像是未曾沾染的唇。男人盡情地吸吮、齧咬、用唇齒搓揉，一吋吋在瞬的身上重新點火。白皙肌膚上斑斑點點指痕牙印，只存在於黑夜中的斑斕，到了天明又會消失殆盡，只留下火焰餘燼般的殘紅。

「我不允許眾神將你奪走......」一輝說了一半，便不再說了。

記憶中總是溫柔的哥哥，在死亡的烈焰中熬煉成了沈默寡言的男人。但這並不妨礙他們始終心靈相通。

如果說黑帝斯棲宿於身的那段期間留下了什麼，那便是深刻見骨的絕對誠實——曾經劇烈掙扎的任何事物在死亡面前都不值一提，他將雙手環上一輝的頸子，任男人再度分開他的膝蓋，將柔韌得不可思議的身體一下子拉近。那堅硬的慾望在濕潤的股縫間滑動，時不時探入敏感的穴口又滑脫。在身下感受一輝胸口的低咆，令他不禁從肺底深處共鳴出濕熱的吐息。

欲根一下子衝進緊窄濕潤的穴口，一輝素來喜歡這樣貫穿他，像陽光一下子讓岩石與鐵鍊都變得燙熱，巨大華美的鳥類從天而降，其熱度凌遲身上每一寸肌膚，在被綁縛的岩石上反覆侵犯著他......初夜時也是，邊誘哄著長痛不如短痛，邊扣著他的腰，堅定而不容推拒地一寸寸破開從未接納過任何物事的甬道。瞬疼得往前爬了一陣，一輝立刻探低身子，壓制住他，一雙大手不容拒絕地扣住緊窄的臀部，大拇指摩挲著兩人交合的地方，被撐到極限的穴口......

粗大的陰莖在操熟了的甬道反覆進出，偶爾抵上那銷魂蝕骨的點揉弄摩擦，陣陣快感像是催逼他發出更好聽的聲音。「一輝.....啊......哥哥......」

身上重重操弄的人與逐漸破碎的聲音，都不再因這稱呼而產生背德的感受，在他們之間發生的事，一切都是那麼地自然乃至於必然，如同所有其他神話裡的人類，做出的選擇仍然印證神諭，原本不可避免，因而也無需抵抗。

「瞬…...」

只有在這時候，一輝得以見到那心神迷醉的、瞬的真實樣貌——絕對的純潔揉和著不可思議的慾望，無論是那動人心魄喊著他名字的紅唇，染成玫瑰色的雙頰，迷離如森林沼澤青煙的雙眸，纏繞在肩頸的亞麻色頭髮因為汗濕而顏色變深，曾因終年訓練曬成小麥色的皮膚比起自己仍屬蒼白，身心完全為他打開，長腿纏繞在腰間，承受著不可思議的熱度與力量——與他戰鬥過的人，都知道這名純淨的少年有多麽堅韌，而唯有一輝見過，那莊嚴美麗深處藏著的不可思議誘惑，屬於冥府的豐美寶藏，引人採擷，任人掠奪，帶著絲絲黑暗與鮮血的清甜氣味，一點一點纏繞漆黑火焰，深深沉淪......

他吮弄著瞬豔色的下唇，一刻不停地侵犯著這具曾是神祇容器的肉體。或許是神祇的恩澤，無論反覆多少次激烈、乃至於暴力的性愛，天明時都不會留下任何痕跡。瞬的泣叫漸漸染上歡愉、轉為柔軟甜膩的低吟，在一輝堅硬而布滿傷痕的身體下盛放著迎合，甬道操得柔軟爛熟，隨著激烈的動作發出淫靡的水聲。

在極其激烈的一點上，一輝忽然放緩了進出的速度，支配著兩人將感官都放到最大。瞬可以清楚地感覺到哥哥的性器如何一點一點地漲大，怒張的筋絡來回通過穴口，抵上那甜蜜酸軟的一點，連根沒入的撞擊，囊袋底端將穴口撐到不可思議的開度，讓他的腰變得酸軟，快感從脊椎竄上，像黑暗的花朵深入骨髓，彷彿冥府之王的靈魂還在身體深處徘徊，叫囂著用這罪惡的快感餵養，內心無盡慾望的惡魔......也許他畢竟是惡魔。這滅頂的快感令他無法忍耐地泣叫，手伸到腿間想揉弄身前未被照顧的慾望，想要得到更多快樂，雙手卻被提到頭頂固定著。

「為了我就這樣到吧，瞬......」

聽著一輝低低的愛語，瞬的腰間不由一顫，緊緊吸附男人的侵入。淚光迷茫地望向身上的一輝，四周仍是茫茫深紫色，黎明的金焰卻就著男人寬厚的肩背，連同慾望，一路燃燒上來，像火中總是閃現的身影，如此具有威力與爆發性，掃蕩一切承諾必定來到他的身邊。

瞬著迷地望著，夢境中的黑炎化成黎明的金光，將他從至暗之處帶向太陽的人，他唯一的至親與愛人，「燃燒我，想...想感受你.....」

然後他由裡到外被鳳凰的火焰重重貫穿，沐浴在金色的愛情與誓言裡，是他靈魂裡的烈焰令他一再承受那灼熱、被操射了一身而仍不知饜足地迎向身後的衝擊。一輝的手撫觸的地方變得滾燙，在他高潮後剛緩過氣，那熱度竟讓他更想要了......

「輝…...一輝......」

像是透徹理解這具肉體的一切，一輝像隻大獅子俯身，貪婪地舔吻瞬高潮後的表情與淚痕，然後將身下的人兒翻過身，將腰高高墊起，揉弄著佈滿紅痕而仍不失白皙的雙臀，以及已經被操得合不上、微微歙張的豔麗開口，混著液體緩緩從股間滴落，又被男人的指頭褻玩、堵起，深探更多的侵犯，再度被粗硬而尚未釋放的兇器一口氣貫穿到底，灼熱的雙掌重新掌握細瘦的腰身，從初夜至今壓在尾椎底部的那種熱，再度燎原體內殘存的火苗，快感一路延燒上腦。

「不行了……又要，又要......」

這交合炙熱得如同死亡皇后島的火山，此時他只是一輝的容器，承載那彷彿永無休止的重重貫穿，與從深處浸染的灼熱。鳳凰金焰彷彿淨化體內所有的污穢，此時他也不再是容器，擁有自己的思想，莊嚴的命運與愛恨。

在甜美的泣叫聲中，一輝從後將瞬抱起，就著連結的姿勢深深頂弄，發洩過後仍不知饜足地侵犯著這世間最純潔的人，他的至寶，存在的理由。此時晨曦從海上升起，灑在兩具緊密交纏的肉體上，豔紅的眼角染上淚水，瞬側過頭，在金光中索吻。

「我是你的，只有你，永遠......」

穿越死亡，穿越夢境，穿越此生與來生。這一刻終於是他神話與預言的完成。


	2. 解夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一則尋常夏天的輝冰瞬故事。尺度同前，什麼時候寫完不知道。

熱。真的好熱。

吸附在杯緣的水珠凍結了一下，又不住地往下滑。看來光是連集中精神使用小宇宙，多加的能量都會造成體感溫度上升的樣子。冰河昏昏地想。

習慣長年在冰雪中鍛鍊的身體，到了地中海的夏天就像化成一灘水似的。海灘度假什麼的，真不是個好主意。

墨鏡後的臉孔不動聲色，觀察周圍的人。星矢早已一馬當先跳下水去，長年在希臘鍛鍊的他習慣溫暖的南方氣候，漫長夏日可以快樂地玩水。而在涼爽瀑布邊長大的紫龍似乎也是有苦說不出，裸裎著上身坐在另一邊的涼椅上束頭髮。

冰河的心思飄向身後的海灘小屋。拿著話筒微簇著眉，表情沈重的那個人。

「一輝大概不會出現吧，這種場合，」紫龍若無其事地說。

拿起杯子時手停了一下，又像是滿意那溫度似的，將手貼在上面。「雖然他應該是我們之中最耐高溫的......」

不置可否地嗯了一聲，對於念頭被看穿有些心驚。但這也不是紫龍第一次展現銳利的觀察力了，所以冰河抿著唇，維持著墨鏡後面的臉孔。

直到那個人垂肩掛上電話，走向遮陽傘下的他們時，冰河看上去絲毫未曾改變姿勢。

有著亞麻色頭髮、亮綠色眼瞳的少年，臉上寫著疑惑與一點點受傷，這種表情他們都很熟悉了。

「哥哥還是沒check-in呢。機場與飯店都是，」瞬微蹙著眉，「明明辰巳先生都安排好了，我也跟哥哥說過很多次了......」

紫龍微微一笑。「一輝與海灘假期......太難為他了。」

瞬坐在了紫龍的海灘椅上。相對於上身裸裎下身穿著海灘褲的兩人，瞬仍是剛入住飯店時那套白色亞麻襯衫、淺米色長褲，適合度假沒錯，但對於現在的兩人而言，看上去都有點太熱了。

「紫龍覺得哥哥討厭海灘假期嗎？」瞬嘆了一口氣，「可能我跟哥哥分開太久，都不知道他喜歡什麼了。」  
紫龍不由自主向冰河看了一眼。

「……他會來的。」

躺在長椅上一直沒有改變過姿勢的冰河，面無表情地轉向瞬，聲音不自覺帶了些安撫。「你的生日快到了不是嗎，他一定會來的。」

「是聯合慶生呢。」瞬無精打采地低著頭，「哥哥連自己十八歲的生日都忘了，只好挑個八月底的日子，想說一起過......」

遠方傳來星矢的呼喊聲，與其他少年少女的歡笑與尖叫聲。紫龍從躺椅上站起，揉揉瞬的頭。「別想太多了，就放鬆一下吧。我得去盯著星矢那小子。」

對於瞬明顯的低氣壓，杯緣的水珠放棄似地往下滑。兩人間的沈默持續了一會兒。

「冰河不下水去玩嗎？」

「......我可能會在到達海水之前溶解。」

會展現這樣的幽默感，大概也只有在瞬面前吧。瞬忍不住微笑了一下，一直低垂的頭與肩膀稍稍振作了起來。

「有這麼熱嗎？下水以後應該就好了。」瞬溫柔地笑著，「不一起去嗎？」

他當然不會拒絕瞬的任何要求。

所以他也很清楚......另一個人的出現，只是時間的問題。

冰河嘆了口氣，從躺椅上坐起來，端起一旁經過多次努力溫度仍然微微升高的飲料，從墨鏡下方打量著瞬。

「你打算穿這樣下水嗎？」

「喔，差點忘了，」瞬把褲頭翻了一下，又回復了天真的男孩活力，對著冰河盈盈一笑。「泳褲穿在裡面呢。」

一邊說著話，一邊毫不在意地褪下襯衫與長褲，摺好後抖了一抖掛在椅子上。又從褲子口袋裡拿出小罐裝的什麼......喔，防曬乳。

冰河戴著墨鏡，對這一切保持淡定。

來自東西伯利亞的他，膚色當然是最蒼白的、應該也是五人中最容易曬紅的體質。瞬雖然也偏白，但因仙女島地處南端，常年訓練曬出了小麥色。雖然並不覺得有什麼，毋寧說是他天性謹細的表現，但冰河看著瞬的動作，仍是微微愣了一愣。

「你要嗎？」坦率的表情意外有說服力，讓冰河不自覺點了點頭。瞬站起來，轉而坐在冰河的躺椅上，在冰河的左掌心擠了些罐中的液體。

冰河不自覺環顧了四周，飯店的私人海灘除了他們與小屋間散落的陽傘外，只有三三兩兩的住客。

「不擦均勻會曬傷的，冰河看來也是這種體質呢......啊，」瞬正在自己身上擦乳液的手不小心畫過冰河的手肘，忽然回來把手放在上面，臉上寫滿感動。「好涼快啊......冰河的體溫一直都是這麼低嗎。」

雖然很想吐槽瞬「難道你燃燒小宇宙救了我這麼多次還不知道嗎」，但看著瞬天真爛漫的表情，不自覺露出了微笑，將空著的手掌蓋上瞬貼著的前臂。

「……燃燒小宇宙的話，可能會凍傷喔。」

瞬笑了起來，隨手將手上剩餘的防曬乳擦在冰河的手臂上。「絕對零度禁止！給我們降溫倒是滿好的......」一邊重新在手中添了防曬乳，沿著自己的肩膀線條抹勻。

雖然是結實的線條，比起他們任何一個人，卻仍是太瘦了。相對於冰河顯然缺乏經驗的草草塗了了事，瞬做什麼都顯得很仔細，將防曬乳沿著手臂抹開，肩胛骨延伸出美麗的線條。

總是忍不住盯著他瞧。

白色的液體到了皮膚上漸漸變得透明，所到之處泛起健康的小麥色光澤，充滿彈性的年輕肌膚雖然經過長年的鍛鍊與征戰，記憶中再嚴重的傷口似乎都未曾留下疤痕，勻稱修長的肌理，令人為之炫目的少年體態。

海灘上真的有點太熱了。

冰河看著因微微汗濕而黏在瞬頸後的髮絲，在其中發現一抹銀白。他沒多想就伸手去拉，原來是條精細的銀鍊，末端卻被瞬扯住了。

「這，這個......」瞬的臉有些漲紅。

「你還戴著冥王的銀鏈？」冰河不禁有些驚訝。

「不是的。」瞬愣了一下，低下了頭。「不，不再是了。」

攤開掌心，是那條銀鏈沒錯，原本的星形吊飾只剩下殘片，聯同另一塊雨滴型的小金屬片一起，掛在鏈子上。小金屬片隱隱透出橘紅色的色澤。

就算只是飛快地瞥一眼，也不可能錯認那是什麼，冰河不禁微微一愣。「這是......鳳凰座聖衣的碎片？」

瞬點點頭，沈默了一會兒。

「我在通往處女宮的階梯上撿到的......哥哥說，只要他還活著，聖衣就會保有火焰的光澤。」

他若有所思地端詳著手中帶有夕陽餘暉般的破片。「我常常想，既然聖衣有生命，也許這個碎片，也能帶著哥哥找到我吧......」

如同冰層下的玫瑰。是寄託思念的物件呢。

冰河沈默了一下，將銀鏈繞過瞬的頭髮取了下來。瞬一時有些慌亂，抓住了兩塊碎片吊飾。

「沒有這個，一輝也能找得到你的。」冰河強迫自己放慢速度，溫和地說。「下水時暫時放在一邊？游泳時劃傷了不太好。」

瞬掙扎了一下，還是讓冰河將項鍊放在桌上。冰河將墨鏡摘下，跟項鍊放在一起。

「這樣就不會忘記了。好嗎？」冰藍色的眼底神色自若，看不出表情與溫度。

瞬遲疑了一下，點了點頭。

忽然大腿上被捏了一把，「哇怎麼油油的！瞬又不是女孩子，擦什麼防曬油啊~~~」

星矢大呼小叫著鑽進陽傘，棕色無心機的眼睛直盯著方才捏的地方，拿起桌上的飲料就喝。眼見白皙的腿上多了紅紅的指印，又忍不住多捏了一把。

「哇～～～滑滑的，這就是傳說中的仙女座美人肌嗎～～～」

正因為知道無論多少次，瞬還是會在意並起身追打，這類惡作劇才有繼續上演的動力呀。兩人繞著陽傘跑了兩圈，星矢向兩人作了個鬼臉，往海灘揚長而去。

冰河起身挽住瞬的小臂，看著他在陽光下因為追趕星矢，而變得活潑生動的樣子。

再也......再也不要為了那個人，露出寂寞的表情了。

他向瞬一笑，微涼的手掌拖住他的手，往海邊走去。

瞬微微一愣，卻沒有掙脫。


End file.
